Trains which include one or more railway cars are widely used for transportation of goods and passengers throughout the United States and abroad. A typical train includes a plurality of railways cars which are connected together for travel. Each car includes a plurality of specially designed wheels for traveling along a vast infrastructure of railway tracks.
Many railway cars, including passenger cars, locomotive cars, caboose cars, etc., include windows. Windows can be included in the body of the car and/or the door of the car, and may generally allow passengers and/or the operator in the railway cars to see outside of the cars.
One particular disadvantage of currently known window designs, however, is the difficulty of installation and removal of the window for, for example, maintenance or replacement work. To remove a presently known window, the entire main frame assembly in which the window is installed must be removed from the railway car body. Molding, wiring, interior materials, and other components of the main frame assembly must then be removed in order to access and remove the window. The process of removing and replacing a window in a railcar is thus extremely inefficient, potentially requiring the railway car to be out of service for on the order of 3 days or longer.
Accordingly, improved window designs and methods for assembling (and removing) windows of railway cars are desired. In particular, window designs and methods that facilitate efficient and cost-effective removal and replacement would be advantageous.